Nothing Worth Staying For
by Super Hero Without Powers
Summary: She had known since she walked the bloody fields of the Last Battle that she would leave. After all, there was nothing worth staying for. Post War fic. 6th book NEVER happened. GinnyDraco
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea after hearing Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne and worked off that basic idea.

* * *

She disappeared when she was 16. If you want the day, it was the night of her brothers Hogwarts graduation. No one even noticed until the next day. The family searched as long as they could, and in their hearts they never stopped searching. It was the only case that the Aurors had not a single lead on the disappearance in all 16 years she had been gone….In truth, she had seen them since she left, but their eyes had passed her huddled form over and she wasn't sure she wanted them to. She had left that world, and did not want it back. She could never go back completely, even if she tried. She had a new life now, one that she enjoyed every moment of her new existence. With her new companion in her life, she could not afford for anything to go wrong.

In her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had walked the bloody fields surrounding the school from the Last Battle and for the first time she had known then she would leave the place, for there was no reason to stay. Tom had damaged her too much to stay. Every moment there was torture. Except for those treasured meetings. Those meetings saved her life. They also gave her yet another reason to leave. He was her Guardian Angel of a sense. Never weathering, always there, seemingly made of stone. Then, abruptly, he left without leaving anything except a single note; _I never loved you, _and a small, silver key. That was all. She understood, in a weird sense. Not to say it didn't hurt, but they were better off this way. That's what she told herself. And then, not hours after he left in the middle of the night and she had woken up cold in the large Head Boy's bed, she followed him away from the world as she had known and entered the Muggle world. She left not a trace of her plans and took nothing of her own with her. The key was a familiar sight; he had worn it around his neck. It was the key to his hidden backup vault. He had said once that when the time came for her to leave, the key was hers. She slipped it over her head and left. No goodbye letter or reason explaining why she left. She simply left. She roamed the world searching for a place to settle down and where no one would know her. For the first seven months it worked out well, until Sebastian joined her, and she finally found a place and started a new life. Sebastian became her everything, and she never looked back.

**

* * *

so...thoughts? like it? hate it? please review and tell me!!

**


	2. Chapter 2

just incase i didn't say this before, i own nothing in this story that can be found in the Harry Potter books. Alas, my name is not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2

If you were to walk down First Street, and stop at the corner of First and Silver, you would come across a small café. This café is called Chance's Fun. To locals it is known simply as CF's or as Gin's. If you were to enter this particular café and look around you would see pictures covering the walls. Pictures of a young silver eyed boy growing up, and of the young redhead maturing with age. Sporting events, ceremonies, and vacations: they were all there. The front and right walls, if you were looking out, were covered with large windows over looking the streets. Looking toward the rear of the café you would see a small but sufficiently sized kitchen that emitted all sorts of sweet smells telling you that pastries, rolls, bread, cookies, muffins, cakes, and pies were all available for purchase. Next to the kitchen, a door leading to a stairway can be found. If you were to follow that stairway you would find a cozy two bedroom apartment inhabited by a tall silver eyed teenage boy and his young redhead beauty of a mother. The apartment is a combination of Muggle and wizarding. The apartment is strewn with random items from the inhabitants' lives. It calls out to you and breathes one simple word, _Home_. This is where the inhabitants' find refuge from their innermost secrets and fears, and dare to build a life around it. This is the refuge of Ginerva Molly Weasley. She is now known as Gin Wesley, mother of Sebastian Draconic Malfoy, known as Sebastian Wesley.

Now, if you were to take a closer look, you would notice the slight wrinkles of worry and laughter on Ms. Wesley's face, and the overwhelming sense of pure _knowing _in her eyes. With one look she could make you feel as though she knew everything about you. To quote a friend of hers:

"_Her eyes seem much too old for someone that young. They seem to belong on a 200 year old woman, certainly not a 32 year old one." _

She had seen living nightmares and lived through them in her sleep, she was haunted. The nightmares had started after the final battle, and only when she spent her nights with HIM did they abandon her. After he left they continued, gradually decreasing in occurrence until they only plagued her occasionally. She learned how to go on with life.

If you were to examine the boy, you would see a tall, mature male, caught in the in-between of not yet a man but no longer a boy. He posses startling silver eyes and platinum blond hair. Across his well-defined cheekbones and angular nose you will see a light dusting of freckles. His build is slim and muscular, well-toned from years of athletics. This is the illegitimate son of Draco Malfoy. The son that he does not know exists; the son that, given a choice, Ginerva Weasley would rather say unknown to the British Wizarding Community. Unfortunately, things don't always go as we would like them to.

* * *

so, how do you like it? review please people!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Two in one day! Oh Yeah! I'm on a Roll! A Cinnamon Roll! With frosting on top!

* * *

Chapter 3

Imagine that you're floating through the English countryside and you see a beautiful manor. It is raining softly. On the grounds behind the manor a crowd gathers to take one last glance at Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy before she is lowered into the ground. It was a self-inflicted death. Slowly, ever so slowly, the crowd disappears until only two are left: Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini (male). The rain gently soaked the two men, who stood there in silence. They stood there not out of remorse or love; they stood there out of happiness. As time went on the grins on their faces grew wider and wider until they finally let out a whoop of joy. Each felt like the chains shackled that shackled them to Death Eaters had finally been removed. They were free. They broke out in hysterical laughter until they fell onto the wet grass and were able to calm down.

"You know what this means don't you?" asked Draco.

"Go get her." Was all that Blaise replied.

With that statement, Draco was gone with a crack. He had avoided all ties with wizarding England, doing all his business in the surrounding countries. All so he wouldn't have to see her. He couldn't handle not seeing her, and she knew that he would come back for her, right? Now it was finally the time to return to the love of his life. He ran up to the Burrow, and couldn't stop from smiling as he knocked on the door. It was opened to show the Weasley family having a Sunday luncheon.

"Gin? Gin, I'm back. You there?" he asked with excitement.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" one of them demanded as Molly Weasley broke down in heart wrecking sobs.

"Where's Gin? Where is she?" he asked frantically, looking around and not seeing her.

"You have no right to ask us that! After all we did to try and find her! We tried! Come on Malfoy! Even with you avoiding England you should know that she's been missing for 16 years!" they were starting to become a little hysterical and sounded desperate, as if they were still trying to convince themselves of that fact.

"What? She promised me! She said she wouldn't go! I didn't think that she would actually go!" and with that last statement he broke down in heartbroken sobs in the doorway. "She told me she wouldn't go. She told me. Why….Why did she leave me? Why? I didn't think she would actually go….I didn't know…I didn't know…I just left the key so she wouldn't ever be in trouble….I didn't know…"

The Weasley Clan just stared in shock and confusion at the confession as they watched their enemy break down in their doorway. None of them knew what to do. What was going on?

* * *

Review please and tell me your thoughts! 


	4. Chapter 4

It is a late Sunday morning as an almost 17 year old wakes up. The smell of freshly baked bread emits for the kitchen. He sits up on his twin bed located in a dark room with only small streams of light escaping through the heavy curtains. The room is by no means clean, but, as he likes to call it, and organized chaos. Dirty and clean clothes alike mingled on the floor, next to forgotten magazines and CD's. Only one corner of the room was clean, for it held his most precious items; a single photo, tacked up on to the wall, an electric guitar and amp, and a battered skateboard. He rose for the bed and turned down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. There he found a shocking sight, one he hadn't seen in years. His beautiful and strong mother was in tears. Over HIM. He could tell by that sad smile of hers who she was crying over. She stood there, singing along with a song on the radio while picking up the scattered and forlorn items of their life and returning them to their rightful place.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_All the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face that I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes that you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face that I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face that I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

She had a beautiful voice. She was watching him now, and he could tell that she was comparing him to HIM in her mind. In looks, she wouldn't find much difference but if she looked past the surface the differences were a mile long and yet not there at all.

"It's been 17 years to the day now. I can't help but to miss him." She said with a sigh, tears still streaming down her face in gentle paths.

So that explains it, his mother was not one to clean anything other than her kitchen very often. It was a habit that she had passed on to him, for his messiness certainly didn't come from his father; on the few occasions that his mother would talk about the sacred yet forbidden subject she would remark on his organization skills. She really loved him. Sadly, loving him meant missing him too.

* * *

Song by Avril Lavinge, called When You're Gone. Thought it fit the story. Another song that seems to fit Draco rebeling from his father is Just Like You by Three Days Grace. Just thought that I should mention it. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy lately. Oh well, here it is. Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait, I went on vacation for three weeks and then returned home to find the my computer had crashed and I lost all the chapters that I had prewritten. I am now working on rewriting them. Reviews are always welcome. sorry that this chapter is so short but I want to move back onto Gin's life.

* * *

Meet Draco Malfoy, calm, collected, bitter, Draco Malfoy. The man that is taking the wizarding business world by storm. The richest bachelor you have ever seen. The man who is now completely drunk. The man who, after breaking down at the Weasley's house, apparated straight home to grab the nearest bottle of firewhiskey and started drinking. That was two weeks ago, and he hasn't stopped drinking since. The sight of Draco Malfoy, collapsed on an elaborate upholstered couch, in an dark library-like room, draining bottle after bottle of various alcoholic drinks, was the sight of a broken man. It was the sight that one Ron Weasley saw after tracking Draco down and finding where he lived. It was through the drunken ramblings that Ron pieced together the story of his sister's last year in his life. It was through the drunken ramblings that Ron began to, I daresay, pity, Draco Malfoy. It was Ron who got Draco sober, and it was Ron who since then has helped Draco with his multiple business holdings. It was a sight to behold, a male Weasley working with a Malfoy. What was the world coming to? No one quite knew the answer to that particular question.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! thanx to all the people who have already reviewed. 


	6. Chapter 6

so here's chapter 6, short again but still it's longer than chapter 5...kind of a filler chapter but still important.

* * *

Today, for the first time in nearly 17 years, Gin sat down and started to write a letter. Now this wasn't just any letter, it was a letter to her mother. This letter was a letter explaining why she left, leaving out certain details of her past. A letter telling of her flight from Hogwarts in the middle of the night, traveling to various places to set her affairs in order, and buying an airplane ticket for the next flight to anywhere. Then she wrote selective details of her baking business and how happy she was, and that she didn't regret a single thing. She sent her regards for everyone, and flooed the letter to the Burrow, the only way that they would be unable to track it back to her house. With that done, she started baking. Not just any baking, but the baking of a worried mother, the baking of someone who just needs something to do to remove her mind from the risky deed she had just done. It was the desperate baking of a refugee, worrying over her future. In the time span of a morning, she had exactly 300 chocolate chip cookies, 3 cheesecakes, 4 pies (of various fillings), and 60 fudge brownies. She the proceeded to try to eat all of these particular desserts, but ended up barely scratching the surface before feeling sick. And so, that is how she came to be standing in the local wizarding high school cafeteria. For this school was like a regular high school, only with different subjects. 

This was how she came to be standing in front of one particular long rectangular table. This table seated what could be described as all of Sebastian's friends, dressed in various combinations of Muggle clothing, and their additional friends. In the middle of all the loud and boisterous talking was Sebastian himself. Sebastian, who seemed to be the central focus of all the chaos, was now staring in shock at the mountain of desserts and sweets placed in front of him. With the sweets out of her hands, Gin walked away with a quick "Pass these out, I'll see you tonight. Love you. Bye." And with that she walked swiftly out of the chaotic hell known as a high school lunch hour and back to her quiet home to do some more baking.

* * *

so, what do you think? review please? 


	7. Chapter 7

It was by far a cold dreary night. A deep fog hung over the city. He stumbled down the street, looking for anything familiar. A car, sign, building--anything would work. He was half drunk and lost in a foriegn country. A car spead by, running a red light. A group, laughing as they walked down the street. Laughing with the carefree joys of youth. He stumbled on, pausing to rest at a bench. My, he did well in life. He had come here on a whim, an unexpected feeling of rememberance. He had remembered his school days, before she went missing, and the memory of their long hours of talking. Talking of The After. Or at least that was what they called it. The After was simply, the after. After the war, school, anything. She had wanted to travel. They had whole trips planned out. He had even planned out where he would propose to her. He had already bought the ring. It was a simple silver and diamond ring, she would have loved it. It wasn't until she left that he realised how distant she had become in the last year of school, with the war over. But he had been so busy, gone every weekend, helping the Ministry round up the remaining Death Eaters. Then, after his graduation night, he had gone to his new flat and decorated it with candles and flowers, to be ready for after their date. He was to pick her up from the Burrow at six. He thought that maybe, just maybe, tonight would be the night that they would go all the way. He was ready, and he thought that she was ready. they had decided to wait until they got out of school, and she had skipped a grade. They were ready. Everything would be perfect. Or so he thought.

Then, without a trace, she was gone and he was left to pick up the pieces. Left to wonder if it was his fault she had left, to wonder if there was something he could have done. Admist these dark and melancholy thoughts, he discovered Chance's Fun, and the turth. After it, he would never be quite the same. It would make him search the very depths of his soul to reaccess thiughts and feelings. It would tear him apart, and yet, at the same very time, it would heal him.

* * *

Review Review Review!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

After all that had happened to him, Harry Potter was not a man who was easily shocked. This was one of those moments that simply blew him out of the water. Imagine his surprise, when, he stumbles into a small bakery late at night to call a cab, and instead found pictures of a beautiful woman that he hasn't laid eyes on in seventeen years. Pictures that seem to span those missing seventeen years, pictures of a little boy growing with an aging woman who shares his freckles and smile. Imagine his surprise. Harry Potter has found Ginny Weasley two weeks after the letter had been received and he convinced himself that it was a joke, a forgery. The Ginny he knew would have never left him. Not to go to America, not to live as a muggle! He now finds himself questioning every thought he'd ever had about Ginny Weasley.

* * *

short, but important. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy had few happy memories. As he sat in his office at nine o' clock at night, he wished he had even few. He wished that he could, even for just a minute, forget his time with Ginny. The happiest times of his life. The saddest times of his life. They had known from the beginning that it would never work out, but still they dared hope that maybe, one day, he could break his engagement to Pansy Parkinson: an engagement that only his parents had the power to annul. Unless they died, or Pansy died, he was bound by wizarding law to marry Pansy. They never even had a chance. She knew that, and he knew that, yet, somehow, they had allowed hope to enter their hearts. They would pretend that Draco didn't have to marry Pansy, that they had a future after he graduated. They would talk about the wedding, their honeymoon, what they would name their kids, what jobs they would take, and even where they would go on their anniversaries. They would talk about anything and everything. Her favorite color was a dark forest green, not the rich red that every assumed. But most of all, he remembered the little things that she had done. How she smiled a secret smile every time he caught her eye, how the back of her neck was ticklish, how every time she entered his room, she would offset all of the pictures, just so that they weren't perfect, and every time before she left, she would fix them. Like he said, what he remembered most were the little things she did. It was the little things that he missed the most. One day, his secretary had accidentally knocked over a picture while he was out at lunch, when he had come back, a glimmer of hope had lighted in his eyes, then died. She would never come back. The sooner that he accepted it the better off he would be.

* * *

what do you think? review review review! kinda a filler chapter but i think that it adds more to them as a couple. 


End file.
